Twisted Fate
by dazzled.by.edward.375
Summary: Bella Swan, a noman,vegitarian vampire moves to Forks. Will the Cullens defend their territory, or will Bella finally find a reason for her endless existance? And when her past comes back to haunt her, will it distroy her and the Cullens? E/B, usual pairs
1. Preface

**This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters. I only wish I do! They belong to Stephanie Meyer… **

**Enjoy!**

**Preface**

I entered the clearing and waited.

I looked around, taking in all the details as only a vampire can do.

This was the place where it had begun all those years ago.

The place where it would end.

The wind shifted and brought new scents to assault my nose.

I stiffened and hissed as I smelt a very familiar sent.

One I never hoped to smell again. I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over.

I already knew there was no escape.

I would finally have to face him. This time I would have to fight.

He chose to come now.

Not in all those years I wondered alone, wishing with all my heart, begging, for a death not granted.

No, he chose to come when I finally had something to live for.

I would not get them involved.

This was not their fight.

I could not allow them to get hurt, especially not… but I could not, _would not_ think it.

It was too painful and I needed to have my emotions detached if I was to go through with this.

I opened my eyes.

I crouched lower and shifted my weight slightly, awaiting my fate.


	2. Shadows of the Past

**A/N: In this story Bella's power can block **_**all **_**extra powers vampires have, like Alice cant see her future and that's why she doesn't know she's coming to forks…**

**Shadows of the past**

I sighed as I stood in front of my old house.

My eyes scanned over it for the first time in 70 years. It looked the same, yet so different. The previous owners, the ones my parents had sold it to, had done it up and helped bring it into the 21 century, but it still had the same shape and classic charm that I had grown up with, had loved.

But the main difference is that in my memories, the house had been hazy. As I looked at it now, it was as if a fog had been removed and I saw it for the first time as it truly was. I saw the flakes of paint, the tiny cracks and imperfections in the smooth walls. The grooves and grains of the wood and the chips in the roof tiles.

Yes, the main reason it was different was because this time I saw it as a vampire. And the funny thing was, that even seeing all the imperfections, it was more beautiful now than I remember it. But seeing it brought back some memories I'd rather forget…

"Charlie, I'm going for a walk, be back soon!" I yelled shoving on my jacket and opening the door.

"Mmph" Charlie grunted, eyes glued to the T.V. I smiled. Mum was out at a friends, and wasn't here to complain about watching the sport. Charlie was making the most of this opportunity.

I closed the door behind me and hunched my shoulders against the ice cold wind. Well, what else could you expect from Forks, one of the rainiest places in the world? A drop of water hit my nose. Oh yeah, rain.

I considered going back in side but from the look of the sky it would only spit so I trudged towards the deep green forest that bordered our house. I didn't know why every day I insisted on taking these walks in the forest. But I loved the silence and peacefulness of this green world. It gave me a chance to think.

When I looked up again I was in a clearing, but of course as soon as I took my eyes off my feet I tripped and was forced to look at the ground as it rushed towards me. I awkwardly stood up and brushed my self off.

I gasped.

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen stood before me. She had violent red hair that hang in tight curls, perfectly sculptured features and deathly pale skin. As I watched her walk towards me, I smelled her sweet sent and my body lost all will to move. In the back of my mind something was screaming at me to run, that she was dangerous. Then I looked into her blood red eyes and her breathtaking smile turned into a terrifying leer of triumph, and my body heeded the scream and turned to run. But before I had even taken a step, a searing pain burst out of my neck and spread through out my body. I screamed in agonising pain. Just before the fire completely took over my senses, I saw a man with blond hair walk across the clearing.

I shuddered, ridding myself of that memory. I entered the house. I walked around trailing my hands over the walls. In every room, a shadow of memory would unearth itself. A face. A smell. Laughter.

A low rumbling interrupted my thoughts. The removal trucks would be here soon. Although I needed none of the things inside the truck, I wanted to look as human as possible. I was hopping to stay here for awhile. This would be my first semi-permanent home.

Usually I was a nomad. Travelling form place to place. Sometimes staying with other covens, but I generally avoided my own species. The main reason was because I was a 'vegetarian' vampire. I hated being a monster and couldn't bear to kill humans so I drank only animal blood. This meant that my eyes were topaz, not blood red which made it easier to interact with humans.

I looked up as the truck pulled up and went to greet the movers. I didn't find it difficult to act like a human, I had done it many times, but I didn't know if I could pas as one, living among them for a long period of time. Well tomorrow I would start at Forks High School, and I would see how well I could truly act…

The bell rang to signal the end of the period.

Lunch time. Great.

I gathered my things and moved at a human pace to the door. I looked up. Everyone I passed was staring at me. They may think I was human, but that didn't mean they were comfortable around me. Also I knew I looked beautiful to them. The boys stared at me and the girls whispered. I had made no friends so it looked like I would sit by myself today at lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria.

Suddenly, a strong smell hit me like a wrecking ball. Vampires. I forgot where I was and my head shot around to fast for a human.

Then I saw them at the back table.

5 pairs of topaz eyes glaring at me.

**I'm not going to force you to review because I like writing this story but it would be nice to get some feed back so I can improve (and make me write faster if you like it)! Also if some of you have good ideas for the story or things you want to happen, tell me and ill see if I can work them into the story! But now it is late and I'm going to bed. TTFN, TaTaForNow**…


End file.
